Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin
by Rosekun25
Summary: Kairi gets invited to a dinner by Riku. On the way there she visits some old memories she thought were best left forgotten. She stumbles in on Sora enjoying a quiet glass of wine. M FOR LEMON! One-Shot!


June 27, 2014

I don't own _Journeyed._

Side note, this is the glee version, But I much prefer how the lead singer of _Journeyed_ sings it so imagine it in his voice

This was a request.

~Lovin'', touchin', squeezing, ~

Kairi Heart had just walked into her dim apartment. She hung up her purse and jacket. Kairi had just gotten home from her waitressing job. She let her hair down and unbuttoned her blouse so she was only in a tank top Kairi went to her refrigerator and started to look through the contents. In hopes of finding something edible or at least something she could make edible. She groaned and slammed the door. She had yet to go grocery shopping. She poured herself a glass of a mixed drink after all she did have bartender duties some nights and her cellphone started ringing groaning she answered it. She hoped it wasn't her boss calling to say some other girl had called in. She looked at the caller ID it was Riku. She'd used a picture of him when they went to the beach last year "Hello?" She asked "Oh…um... Hey Kairi!" He said he seemed more jumpy than usual. "Hi Riku!" She said "Well I was just wondering D'ya want to come over to my house for dinner?" He asked "Sure." She said "Wear something nice." He said they exchanged goodbyes and Kairi had a new excitement in her. She ran to her shower and turned the knob to a comfortable temperature. She washed her hair with her favorite Strawberry scented shampoo washing the sweat from her body and perhaps some of the grease from the diner. With a towel around her body she walked to her bedroom with confidence and dressed in a pretty cherry red dress. It was sexy. She knew that if Riku was having a dinner party Sora would most likely be there. Sora, he was her long time crush from high school. Kairi loved Sora, but sometimes that boy could be as thick as a chocolate milkshake. Kairi looked at herself in the mirror. She. Looked. Fabulous! Blowing herself a kiss in the mirror she grabbed her purse, locked her apartment and left. Smiling to herself as she got into her car and started driving to Riku's house. Then it started raining. Kairi's heart stopped. She hated the rain. She'd never told any of her friends. The only people who knew were her Grandparents the man who caused the accident and her aunt who lived in Hawaii and only visited on holidays. She hated the rain. Rewind 17 years, four year old Kairi was in the back of her mother's car as her father drove through a storm. Her father cussed at the slick road but Kairi thought nothing of it as she picked a crayon from her pencil box and started to color a princess. Then there was a red flash from another car a tire streaking sound the car crashed, flipped and Kairi was dangling her car seat. Her parents were dead. The other driver was calling 911 and all she could hear was the pitter patter of rain and the flash of lightning. Later she had found out the road hadn't been properly cared for and it was neither of the parties fault. The man who caused the accident had a wife and a small daughter about a year or two younger than Kairi. He still sent her presents for her birthday and had donated all of the money that was putting her through college out of guilt. But Kairi had forgiven him. She still hated the rain. The rain made her utterly terrified. She took another swing from her drink she had in such a rush to leave taken with her. She was tipsy. Kairi drove to the closest apartment building. Sora would let her in. Sora took forever getting ready he was probably still getting dressed or something. As she drove to Sora's house she finished off the last of her cherry vodka drink. She was now completely utterly and foolishly drunk. She stepped out of her car stumbling a bit and locking it as she knocked on Sora's door. Sora who was enjoying listening to some music and drinking a quiet cup of wine opened the door Kairi flopped on him "Soorrraaaaaa, Baby I left my keys at home could I have them?" She purred brushing her hand over his pants. Even though she knew perfectly well her keys were in her purse. 'Kairi..? Did you drive here!?" Sora asked as she flopped into his arms "Yeah . . . can I have my house keys now?" She asked Sora shook his head "I don't think you're safe to drive tonight. Kairi sleep in my bed, I'll take the couch." He said even though she was drunk he didn't think he'd mind to at least sleep in a bed with her edging away from her seductive touches. Kairi smiled at him then took a look at his cup of wine. He had maybe taken a sip out of it. Kairi stumbled over to it. "Kairi! Kairi don't!" Sora yelled Kairi had chugged it down. "OOoooh I love music." She said turning it up.

_Highway run, into the midnight sun, wheels go round and round you're on my mind._

"Dance with me Sora…" Kairi purred opening and closing in her hand in a welcoming matter. Sora shifted uncomfortably

_Restless hearts, Sleep alone tonight sending all my love across the wire. And they say that the road ain't no place to start a family._

Sora sighed and started to slow dance with Kairi in his living room her head was on his shoulder and her warm cranberry tresses were on his neck and collar bone.

_Right down the line it's been you and me, and lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be. Oh boy you stand by me; I'm forever yours, Faithfully._

Kairi lifted her head to meet Sora's her aqua-colored orbs met his sky-blue colored eyes. "Sora…" She moaned "Kairi." He whispered closing the gap between their lips.

_OOOoooooohhhhh Oooooooohhhh Faithfully! Oooooohhhhhhh I'm still yours! I'm still yours! OOOOOooooooohhhhh Faithfully._

_DANANANNANANA!_

Kairi deepened the kiss pulling Sora's tongue into her mouth. Then she pulled away to the other side of the room coaxing him to come closer.

_ANY WAY YOU WANT IT THAT'S THE WAY YOU NEED IT ANY WAY YOU WANT IT LALLALALALLALALDADADADA_

Sora picked up Kairi and spun her around getting lost in the music. He forgot he wasn't dating Kairi, He forget that she wasn't even his girlfriend.

_SHE LOVES TO DANCE! BA DA! SHE LOVES TO SING! BA DA! SHE LOVES EVERYTHING! SHE LOVES TO MOVE! BA! DA! BA DA! SHE LOVES TO GROOVE! BA DA! SHE LOVES LOVIN THINGS!_

Kairi left Sora's arms. He wanted to protest but instead put his hands on her shoulders and moved her closer. So close she was almost grinding on his crotch.

_It won't be long yeah till you're alone. When your lovvve lovvee oh he hasn't come home 'cause he's ALOVIN! LOVIN! TOUCHIN TOUCHIN! SQUEEZIN ANOTHER! YEAH!_

Sora noticed something strange was going on. When the song said 'lovin''' Kairi would wrap Sora's arms around her. When it said 'touchin'' She would trail his fingers up her legs to the swell of her breasts. Then when the song said "sqeezin'" Kairi put his hands on her breasts and his fingers barely touched her tits itching to squeeze.

_ANYWAY YOU WANT IT THAT'S THE WAY YOU NEED IT ANYWAY YOU WANT IT! THAT'S THE WAY YOU NEED IT ANYWAY YOU WANT IT NANANANANANANANNNNNNANANANANANANANANANAN NANANA OH OH OH_

Kairi moaned as Sora touched her. Even if they were dancing she felt the lust in his touch. The want and need in his actions.

_I was alone I never knew what good love could do Ooh, then we touched_

_Then we sang About the lovin'' things_

Sora gulped he could only imagine what Kairi looked like under that beautiful red dress. He craved her naked curves he wanted to feel her naked body against his already hot skin. He shook his head out of those thoughts.

_Cause he's lovin'', he's touchin',He's squeezin' another Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it She said, Any way you want it That's the way you need it Any way you want it!_

Kairi was letting Sora touch her again. His fingers found her soft fleshy breasts and squeezed as she pulled his hands away. He was breathless. From the dancing and the thoughts of him picking up Kairi, throwing her on his bed and fucking her.

_Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it! He said, Any way you want it! That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_ _Any way you want it! That's the way you need it Any way you want it She said, Any way you want it That's the way you need it! Any way you want it!_

Sora huffed "Time for bed Kairi." He said ushering her to his room. He picked up a red shirt from his clean clothes basket and handed it to her. She pouted. "Go on, I'll um…Be just a second." He said Kairi nodded happily and walked to his room. Sora had no intention of being there in just a second. He figured he could calm down in half an hour. She'd be asleep by then.

_Da,da,da,da,da,da,da, Duh duh duh da, da,da,da da,da a Just a small town girl living in a lonely world she took the midnight train going anywhere. Just a city boy! Born and raised in south Detroit he took the midnight train going anywhere. A singer in a Smokey room, Smell of wine and cheap perfume! For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and on_

Sora leaned back into his couch. Pouring himself another glass of wine. He took a sip. He wasn't really a drinker. He only liked the alcoholic drinks that tasted good like fruit and weren't really strong. Wine was a special one of those once in a while treats. If he didn't get the good one, it would just taste like moldy fruit to him.

_For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on strangers waiting up and down the boulevard their shadows searching in the night. Street lights people! Livin just to find emotion hiding somewhere in the NIIIGGHHHHTTTTT shine shine shine your light! Don't stop! Don't stop believing hold on to that feeling! Street lights people OH OH Oh Oh don't stop!"_

Sora walked over and turned the radio off. He seemed to have calmed down his hormones enough. Enough to at least put on the longest thickest pajamas he had and go to bed. He changed in the bathroom and took a deep breath. Then went to go sleep in his bed He noticed Kairi had turned the lights off and was probably asleep He got into bed next to her. Careful not to shift his weight he pulled up the blankets "Soraa…." Kairi called "Hm?" he answered going to face her. His fingers gently brushed hers She laced her fingers with his "I'm a bit cold, Could you hold me?" She asked "Sure," Sora replied. He wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe a nice warm hug will help you sleep." He said with a grin. Then he noticed something. "Ummm…Kairi, you put on the shirt I gave you right?" He asked "No…" She moaned seductively. She was pressing her chest against his. He could feel her nipples. "Sorraaaaaa….I want you." She moaned in the shell of his ear "Kairi, I can't. You're drunk." Sora said "Why not?" She said snapping the band of his pajama bottoms. Sora groaned she pulled him to her mouth and started kissing him. He moaned in her mouth and tried to pull away. Kairi's hands reached down to his boxers and she shoved her hand inside Sora now fully giving himself up to her reached out to touch her womanhood. He groaned in displeasure to see that she had kept her panties on. His hand reached inside to stroke her slit. His fingers twiddled over her clit. She moaned and her grip on his cock got tighter Sora pulled away and sat her up so they were both sitting up together. Sora pulled Kairi's hand away from his rod. He started to fondle her breasts Kairi moaned and sat against Sora's bed post. Sora kissed her and started to rub her nipples. Kairi moaned and pulled his head towards them. Encouraging him Sora lapped at her nipples enjoying the moans she let out "Do you want to get fucked?" Sora asked her surprised at his own bravery. Kairi let out a whine as Sora's fingers dug deeper into her womanhood "Do you like it when I touch you there Kairi?" He asked cheekily giving her a grin. He didn't wait for an answer he started lapping and sucking at her nipples. Kairi let out a scream of ecstasy Sora bit hard curling and uncurling his fingers Kairi was whining even louder her hands were on his shoulder massaging his neck and rubbing her fingers in his hair. She reached down again to stroke his rod. Sora moaned. Kairi's nipple was still in his mouth her hand was wrapped around his erection softly pulling at it. Sora squinted his eyes shut. He moved his hips into her hand thrusting. He started scissoring his fingers Kairi was stroking him harder squeezing his member Sora pulled her hand away. He thrusted his fingers harder Kairi's moans filled the room. Sora lifted Kairi's head and kissed her gently at first and then rough with need. Sora bit Kairi's lower lip softly licking her bottom lip coaxing her to open it. Kairi opened Sora stroked her tongue with her own. He pulled away "I love you Kairi." He whispered moving her hair from her face. Her violet-blue eyes stared up at him "I love you Sora." She whispered Sora smiled and kissed her again she kissed him back harder loving the taste of his lips on her own. She started to take of his pajama shirt and kissed his neck. Sora pulled Kairi away kissing her again his kisses lead down to her throat. Kairi moaned and held his head closer. She loved it. Every minute of it. Sora was such a gentle lover. Kairi moaned into Sora's mouth as he began to thrust his fingers even harder. Her breasts were pressed against his bare chest now. She couldn't take it. His tongue in her mouth swirling around with her own, His hand on her breast pinching her nipples and his fingers in her wet cunt. She let out a scream. Sora moaned hotly as her walls clutched his fingers and warm honey coated his fingers. Kairi huffed softly "Sora…" She moaned as he pulled his fingers out of her womanhood "Hush Kairi…" He whispered as he stuck a coated finger in his mouth. He sucked on them her juices were scrumptious. He kissed her mouth again sucking on her tongue Kairi let out a short lived moan as Sora's mouth moved from her lips to her neck, Sora's kisses trailed to her throat then collar bone he sucked momentarily then moved on to her breasts. "Sora…" Kairi said again she shut her eyes and leaned back on the bed post feeling Sora lips move to her belly button. She felt his hands on her thighs as he gently spread them apart. Kairi bit her lip she felt a burning bubbling sensation in her abdomen. Sora parted her virgin folds and blew cold air inside her slit. She moaned as Sora began to lap at her woman hood. Sora bit down hard "Ah!" Kairi gasped He was licking around her labia his mouth engulfed her clitoris. "Sora I…" Kairi began "Shhh…. Kairi, don't say anything. Just feel." Sora whispered Kairi leaned her head back again. Sora was now thrusting his tongue inside of her. Kairi was screaming again. She was surprised Sora's neighbors weren't complaining yet. She felt his hot slick tongue. In her entrance she moaned and tried to close her legs as a reflex. Sora stretched them apart again. He was licking faster now, nipping at her clitoris. Kairi screamed as her orgasm rocked her. This one came quicker. Sora pulled himself from between her legs "Sora…Sora stand up." Kairi said "Okay Kai…" Sora said He stood up Kairi now fully undressed was sitting on his bed. "Sora you're a bit over dressed…" Kairi whispered tugging on his pajama pants Sora gulped "Kairi…" He whispered threading his fingers through her soft cranberry locks Kairi got on her knees and pulled his pajama pants down along with his boxers his erection sprang out and stood proudly. "Kairi…What are you going to do?" Sora asked "Sshhhh…" Kairi whispered She took the rod in her hands squeezing it softly Sora winced Kairi licked the mushroom head softly Sora moaned happily. She took it into her mouth softly licking at it. Sora thrusted into her mouth a little Kairi took the hint and began to gently deep throat him. Sora held Kairi to his member but made no attempt to force her to go faster. He didn't want her to choke. This wasn't just sex to him it was love. He was making love to Kairi. Sora looked down at Kairi's face it was cherry red as she continued to deep throat his member. Kairi bit down softly. "Kairi…C-can I?" He blushed too embarrassed to finish the sentence Kairi understood. She began going faster licking his member and pulling it when she had a chance her hands went to his balls to fondle them. Sora pulled her away. Breathing hard "K-Kai, if you'd have gone on I wouldn't have been able to continue." Sora whispered He lay on his bed and motioned for her to come and lay on it with him Kairi compiled willingly. Her legs were spread Sora gulped and mounted her. "Kai, are you ready for this?" Sora asked he found her hands and laced his fingers through them Kairi nodded "We can stop…Really Kairi if you're not ready we can wait a bit." Sora said Kairi shook her head "I love you, I love you so much Kairi, and I really do." Sora whispered Kairi nodded "I love you too Sora. I wouldn't want anybody else except for you." Kairi said "This might hurt…" Sora whispered He spread her legs and entered her gently. Kairi stiffed her bit her lip softly "Ssh…." Sora whispered he kissed her softly and then rammed into her Kairi let out a scream in his mouth as she felt her virgin barrier give away. Sora held her into his arms. He wanted to scream out in pleasure from the tightness she had on him. But the way she was crying, "Hush, Kairi hush, you're so beautiful…" Sora whispered kissing her tears away. He started moving again. In attempt to get Kairi used to his size. She moaned with pleasure and pain. She couldn't believe how big he was. She'd fantasized about this alright. Sora laying on top of her pounding into her cunt while she shrieked in pleasure but, She never imagined it would actually hurt this much! Sora was kissing her again trying to kiss away her pain apparently. Moving slowly Sora thrust himself in and out trying to make her used to him. She was still crying. Sora laced his fingers through hers holding her hands that seemed to give her a bit of comfort. "Kairi, Jaysus Kairi. You're so beautiful." He whispered He leaned down to kiss her cheek. He smiled. Kairi was slim and beautiful but she had always had low self-esteem nagging at her. She thought she had a double chin and fat thighs. Sora saw none of this. A few tears came down Kairi's red cheeks Sora smiled and kissed them away "No, baby…none of that okay? You're beautiful." He whispered kissing her again. He seemed to sense her distress he used kissing as a distraction to start pumping into her. Her cries of pain subsided slowly. His thrusts loved. She knew he was trying to be gentle. She smiled at him "Sora…" She whispered He stopped his kissing and looked at her "Sora… I won't break…it's okay if you want to go faster." She whispered Sora smiled his big signature grin and Kairi held her to him. His thrusts got faster. As did her moans. Kairi breathed in slow jagged breaths as Sora pounded into her. "Sora…Christ Sora!" She panted out He kissed her again threading his fingers through her locks of hair Kairi welcomed his tongue gratefully moaning happily. He ran the kisses down her jawline and to her pert nipples as he sucked on them gently but rough as Kairi's moans grew louder "Soraaaaaa…." She erotically moaned his name Sora continued his rhythmic thrusts giving loud throaty moans "Fuck Sora…Faster!" She moaned loudly Sora pulled Kairi upwards and began to kiss her. He moaned into her mouth as he pulled her up on his lap. Sora moaned as Kairi straddled his hips to get comfortable. His member was still rock hard inside of her and the pleasure was killing him. He fought his pleasure deluded mind to find Kairi's weakness. He brushed a finger over her hidden clit and her screams began all over again. Sora began rocking his hips into Kairi biting at her neck while he lifted up her hips in effort to get a better access to her G-spot. Kairi was clutching at his shoulders leaving little nail marks and scratches Sora moaned nuzzling his face into her tits. "Fuck, Kairi. Fuck I love your tits." Sora whispered. He remembered just noticing them in third grade and by fourth grade she had already filled out. He never thought this would be real. He thought this was a dream. A very good dream or Kairi's sick idea of a joke. He paused for a moment to let Kairi catch her breath. She rested her head on his shoulder for a moment and then screamed as he started up again. "S-S-Sora SORA!" She yelled He stopped "Did it hurt?" He asked genially concerned. "No, lay me down again." She whimpered Sora nodded and adjusted his legs so she was underneath him again. He groaned in displeasure. But he wanted Kairi to be comfortable. At the moment she was his top priority. After all she was the one who picked him. It could've been Riku or any other boy she knew. But she picked him. So it was in a gentlemen's ways to make sure she was comfortable. He let her rest for a moment and only a moment before his needs took over. He was pounding into her she was shrieking and her breasts bounced with each thrust Sora was so close… "Fuck, Kairi…Make me cum. Make me cum _Hard." _He emphasized before he started ravishing her lips again. It all seemed to go by so fast. Sora was pounding into her. His sweat mixed with her own while his chest was pressed against her breasts. He bit down on her neck once more and she screamed. He felt her walls clutch around his member practically begging him to spill his seed. Kairi screamed as her orgasm took her. She lay down her hands laying limp as Sora thrusted mercilessly into her. A final groan and he had spilled his seed into her. He moaned quietly as he felt himself empty into her. Groaning as he pulled himself off and onto his side. He pulled Kairi towards him. She was breathing harder but she seemed alright. "Are you hurt?" He asked quietly, noticing the multiple bruises and love bites that seemed to cover her body. "I'm fine, I'm just sore." She whispered Sora embraced her and nuzzled into her hair. Then to his annoyance his phone started playing the familiar video game ring tone. He moaned and picked it up "Hello?" He asked groggily "Oh Sora…Um have you by any chance heard from Kairi? She was supposed to meet me by my house two hours ago." Riku said "Yeah…She's here. She was driving drunk. I didn't want her to get hurt man. So I told her to camp out on my couch." Sora said "Is she still awake? Can you give her the phone?" Riku asked "Kairi, He wants to talk to you." Sora said. There was a brief moment of shuffling and Sora handed the phone to Kairi. "Hi Riku…" She whispered "You sound exhausted." Riku said "I know… work was tough." She said snuggling back into her place at Sora's side "Well…Kairi, I know this isn't the ideal moment to tell you this. But, Kairi…The reason I wanted to invite you to come to my house for dinner was because I wanted to ask you out…I love you Kairi… I want you to be my girlfriend." He said. Kairi shook her head softly "Riku… I can't… I love Sora…" She said Sora's eyes grew wide with shock "Oh." Riku said "Riku, You remember Sora's sister? Xion?" Kairi asked "The cute one? SHE'S SORA AND ROXAS'S SISTER?" He yelled "Sshhhh! It's like fucking two am!" Kairi yelled "Well Yeah." He said "She's had the hots for you since her sophomore year." Kairi said "I'll try Kairi." Riku said. "She's a really good friend and she's really nice and stuff." Kairi said "Okay. Well Goodnight Kairi I'll ask tomorrow." Riku said. Kairi hung up the phone and Sora put it back in the phone cradle. "So you love me?" He asked finally realizing what she meant even though he had probably told him a million times. She didn't answer she was already fast asleep on his chest. That was enough of an answer for him. He pulled the blanket over her and was asleep before he knew it.

_The End._

_~Author's comments! ~_

_Damn that took forever! But it's the longest one I've ever written! EVER! I'm so proud! Anyway, that part about Sora and Kairi dancing. That actually happened. It was me. Our band/Choir teacher is really laid back. So he let me get groped on stage. In front of everybody. It was really fun to dance to music like that even though I'm not really a big fan of glee._

_I'd like you all to review please!_

_Thanks! Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
